Take a Look at His Girlfriend
by whitechocolate14
Summary: At a GCH concert, Remy serenades Rogue. My atempt at fluffiness. Romy R&R please. One-shot.


Rogue and Remy were at a Gym Class Hereos concert. And Remy loved every moment of it.

Anywhere with Rogue, he was happy. Even though he didn't know much about GCH.

After some song Remy never heard was over, Travie Mccoy, or whatever his name was, went to the mike.

"Okay, for the next song, I think all of y'all should know. Now, we're gonna send one guy from a special couple from the audience's couple's camera up here. The song's Cupid's Chokehold."

Holy crap. Remy actually knew that song! Rogue squeezed his hand in anticipation. It wasn't that they wanted him to get on there. No, they were both stage frightened.

But Remy was curious who-oh crap. The light just shown to them. No, no, no.

"Yo, you two, love birds out there. Yeah, y'all. Yes, the one with the trench coat and longish brown hair. Come up here and serenate your beautiful girl."

Rogue smiled at him and wished him luck. Remy relunctantly went up there. If she smiled like that again at him, he'd been willing to do just about anything, even nail jello to tree and try to succed.

Travie smiled at the nervous Cajun.

"Nervous?"

"Yeah..."

"What's your name, man?" Travie asked.

Remy gulped. It wasn't so bad, Remy assured himself. He was just going to sing in front of a million people here and on televison...

"R-Remy LeBeau."

"Cool name, dude. Where you from?

"N'Awlins."

"Ah. What's your beautys name?"

"Rogue."

"Rogue? That's a strange name...Well, I shouldn't judge. How long y'all been together?" Travie asked.

"'Bout a few mont's." Remy said.

"That's good. Well, Rogue, this is for you, by your man." Then Travie asked him a question and Remy nodded.

"Ok, crowd, y'all know how it starts."

The crowd erupted in a bunch of "Ba dadada"'s before Remy singing.

_"Take a look at my girlfriend, girlfriend. She's de only one I got.  
>(Ba dadada)<br>Not mucha girlfriend, I never seem ta get a lot.  
>(Ba dadada, ba dadada)Take a look at my girlfriend, girlfriend, she's de only one I got.<br>(Ba dadada)  
>Not mucha girlfriend, girlfriend, I never seem ta get alot.<br>(Ba dadada, ba dadada)"_

He didn't care if he didn't get a lot. The only relationship he'd ever been in where he didn't care that he wasn't gettin' some. He loved her too much to care about her skin.

He started out. That he could do by himself, he guessed. It wasn't that bad. He knew Travie was going to help him with the rap, then he'd be on his own again. Good.

_"It's been some time since spoke, dis is gonna sound like a bad joke, but tante I fell in love again.  
>It's safe t' say I have a new girlfriend. An' I know it sounds so old, but Cupid got me in a choke hold an' I'm 'fraid I might give in.<br>Towels on the mat, my white flag is wavin'."_

He remembered the first time they met. She was sight for sore eyes. She was, with out a doubt, the most gorgeous being he had ever had the pleasure of having his eyes on.

To her emerald eyes, to her full purple lips, to her beautiful aburn and ivory curls, everything was beautiful.

She was God's gift to men and he had every intention of making her his afterwords. Though, in hindsight, putting a charged card in her hand as a welcome present probably wasn't the best greeting.

But then he kidnapped her and something in his heart snapped. He fell in love. And so fast, that it scared him. So he joined the X men.

_"I mean she even cooks me pancakes and Alka Seltzer when my tummie aches,  
>If dat ain't love, den I don' know wha' love is."<em>

She treated him so well. She would indeed do all those things for him and more. When he was sad, she'd hold him. When he was tired but couldn't sleep, he'd wander into her room and she would, relunctantly, stay up with him all night talking. When he was sick, she'd care for him.

She was the best thing to ever happen in young Remy's life.

_"We even have a secrete hand shake, and she likes the music dat my band makes. I know I'm young, But If I had t' choose her or de sun, I'd be one nocturnal son of a gun."_

He would choose Rogue over anything. Heck, he'd even die for her. He never relized this, but this song fit their relationship so well...

_"Take a look at my girlfriend, girlfriend, she's de only one I got.  
>(Ba dadada)<br>Not mucha girlfriend, girlfriend, I never seem ta get alot.  
>(Ba dadada, ba dadada)<br>Take a look at my girlfriend, girlfriend, she's de only one I got.  
>(Ba dadada)<br>Not mucha girlfriend, girlfriend, I never seem ta get alot.  
>(Ba dadada, ba dadada)"<em>

Sure they fought, but they were madly in love. But whenever Rogue got mad, all he had to do was hold her and look in her eyes and everything would melt back together.

_"It's been a while since we talked last an' I'm tryin' hard not to talk fast.  
>But Dad, I'm fin'ly t'inkin I may have found de one type o' girl dat will make y' way proud of yer son."<em>

Jean-Luc approved of Rogue alright. But it was more in a leering and "You'd make a good theif" kind of amiring...Bastard.

_"An' I know dat y' heard de last song,  
>'bout de girls dat don' last long,<br>But I promise dis is on a new plane,  
>I can tell by de way she says my name.<br>I love it when she calls me on my phone,  
>She even has her own ring-tone,<br>If dat ain't love, den I don' know what love is."_

Remy laughed in his brain. Her ringtone for him was poker face and hers was real woman.

_"It's gonna be a long drive home, but I know as long as I arrive home,  
>And I can open the door take off my coat and put my bag on an' she'll be back in my arms once mo' fo' sure."<em>

Remy remembered his first mission without Rogue. It took, like, a week. He had to go to go rescue some kid being held hostage as a guinie pig to . When he came back home, with his clothes all messed up and him tired and worn out, a very spazed out Rogue wouldn't let go of him for a whole 2 days.

_"Take a look at my girlfriend, girlfriend, she's de only one I got.  
>(Ba dadada)<br>Not mucha girlfriend, girlfriend, I never seem ta get alot.  
>(Ba dadada, ba dadada)Take a look at my girlfriend, girlfriend, she's de only one I got.<br>(Ba dadada)  
>Not mucha girlfriend, girlfriend, I never seem ta get alot.<br>(Ba dadada, ba dadada)"_

Any man would be proud to have Rogue. He could tell by the way they lingered as she walked. He has a jealous streak though, so he didn't take kindly to some new recruits checking out his woman.

_Take a look at my girlfriend, girlfriend, she's de only one I got.  
>(Ba dadada)<br>Not mucha girlfriend, girlfriend, I never seem ta get alot.  
>(Ba dadada, ba dadada)<br>Take a look at my girlfriend, girlfriend, she's de only one I got.  
>(Ba dadada)<br>Not mucha girlfriend, girlfriend, I never seem ta get alot.  
>(Ba dadada, ba dadada)"<em>

Remy held up his hand at Travie, as if signaling him to stop singing. He was going to sing this part to her. By himself.

_"She's gotta smile that would send the most senile annoyin' old man to bite his tongue, I ain't done."_

Remy could see Rogue looking at him with love in her eyes. That was his only motivation. The whole crowd noticed this eyecontact and moved so Rogue could go to him. She finally made it up to the stage and Remy held her hand.

_"She's got eyes dat comparable to sunrise, an' it don't stop dere.  
>Man, I swear she's got porcelien skin, 'course she's a ten."<em>

Again, he thought she was gorgeous. Even more beautiful as she blushed.

_"Now she's got her own song,  
>She's got de cutest laugh I've ever heard,<br>An' we can be on de phone fo' t'ree hours,  
>Not sayin' one word.<br>An' I'd still cherish de moments.  
>An' when I start ta build up my future,<br>She's de main componate,  
>Call it dumb, call it luck, call it love, or whatever y' call it<br>But ev'ry where I go I keep her picture in my wallet."_

Rogue looked like she was about to cry. It made his heart swell in pride to know such a woman could love such a dog like him. But even so, when the moment of truth came, she got her powers undercontrol and she chose Remy.

_"Take a look at my girlfriend, girlfriend, she's de only one I got.  
>(Ba dadada)<br>Not mucha girlfriend, girlfriend, I never seem ta get alot.  
>(Ba dadada, ba dadada)<br>Take a look at my girlfriend, girlfriend, she's de only one I got.  
>(Ba dadada)<br>Not mucha girlfriend, girlfriend, I never seem ta get alot.  
>(Ba dadada, ba dadada)"<em>

After the song ended, Travie took the mike as Rogue kissed Remy. Not for too long, because there were strangers about.

"Ah love yah, yah Swamp Rat." Travie heard her say.

"Love y' too, mon River Rat." He said back.

Pet names, he wondered.

But then he looked them. He saw a stereotypical Playboy looking lovingly at a very beautiful goth girl with too much clothing on.

That was by far the weirdest couple he'd ever seen.

"Well, you two crazy kids better go. A round of applause for the happy love birds!" Travie yelled. The whole place was filled with wold whistles and applauses.

After words

Remy and Rogue were in the car. It was a very sweet thing Remy just did, but she had to ask him.

"Remy, do you really love me?" She asked in a tight voice.

Remy was silent for a moment, then parked.

"Do y' even hafta ask at dis point, chere. Yes, I do. Yer beautiful, wonde'ful, an' I love y'."

Rogue smiled at him and scooted closer. And her face was an inch from his.

She smiled a smile that made Remy actually gulp and sweat.

"Ah love yah too." Then she kissed him.

**I only used Travie, cuz he's the only memeber I know of. Well, if you're actually reading this story and now reading this, please review and read my other stories. WC out!**


End file.
